One type of fingerprint is a compact representation of audio and/or video content that enables robust and efficient, both computationally and memory-wise, matching of the audio and/or video content associated with the fingerprint. Matching fingerprints may be part of a process for searching for data related to a chapter, such as a track, song, and/or a recording.